A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to lids and dispensers. Particularly, the present invention relates to a lid-dispenser for containers and includes a stand. Even more particularly, dispensed material is a flowable.
B. Description of the Related Art
A lid typically used to retain flowable material in a container, such as paint, stains, shellac, varnish, thinners, and other corrosive, hazardous and or toxic materials, typically has a ridge formed about an underside that acts as means to secure the lid to a complimentary groove disposed about the periphery of the container. In order to access or dispense materials from a container, the lid must first be pried off by separating the ridge from the groove, usually by a flat edge. Typically, contents of the container are then dispensed by lifting the container and tilting or inverting it, in order to use gravity to direct contents therefrom.
When contents are dispensed in this fashion, it is not unusual for material to collect in the groove of the container, exhibit an uncontrolled flow, or be subject to spillage for example when a user is fatigued or reckless. As a result, material is ultimately wasted and may result in injury. Additionally, if the lid is reattached or resealed to the container, material that collected within the groove is forced out by the ridge of the lid, causing an undesirable and uncontrollable splatter which may further subject a user to additional injury, not to mention additional waste of material. Furthermore, material that has collected in the groove must be cleaned properly, otherwise integrity of the seal formed by the groove and ridge is compromised and allows toxic vapors to release, allows quality of the contents to diminish, and further subjecting waste of material if the container is spilled.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a way to access and or dispense contents from a container that would allow a user to control the flow of contents therefrom, as well as reduce the amount of waste and minimize injury.